


A Wish Come True

by DaturaMoon



Category: Eddie BTVS, Marcus Pike - Fandom, Pedro Pascal - Fandom, The Mentalist
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:15:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26155585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaturaMoon/pseuds/DaturaMoon
Summary: Eddie (btvs) / Marcus Pike (the mentalist) fluff mashup one shot (but I am SOFT for this and may expand it in the future) 💜 I wanted something cute because this has been a heavy week and I need soft feels.  Two Soft!Pedro boys to the rescue. For the sake of this AU let’s imagine he’s full name is ‘Marcus Edward Pike’, but he went by Eddie in his younger years.
Kudos: 2





	A Wish Come True

You were a criminal psychologist, called in by the FBI for assistance on a big case. Your particular set of skills made you the best candidate, you came highly recommended by superiors to take this job in Texas. Upon arrival, you were ready for anything; except who you saw upon entering the meeting room. 

Despite all the years past, you instantly recognized each other. Even with the suit, very handsome face, and real grown-up-ness about him, you still knew it was him. 

As the meeting went on, he was professional, sticking to the task at hand as his eyes communicated joy to you. There was no doubt he was happy to see you. 

Once the meeting was over, he volunteered to give you a tour of the place. Finally leaving the two of you mostly alone. As you leave the rest of the group, he turns to you, a smile on his face, 

“I never thought I’d see you again.” 

“Same here. Last time I saw you, you were a skinny kid obsessively re-reading Of Human Bondage back in college.” 

He smiles nodding his head, fondly recalling your memories together. Even though he filled out nicely, you could still see that young kid inside of him,   
“Yeah, I was a bean stick, wasn’t I? You, you look great though, I mean, you’ve always -“ he stops himself, breaking eye contact, “sorry, I’m being unprofessional.” 

“Was I complaining?” You send him a flirtatious look under your eyelashes as you follow his lead to the elevator. Once inside he’s quiet like he’s trying to think of what to say. 

You start speaking first, “So, is Marcus your first or middle name?” 

“First,” he turns to you, “I went by Eddie until sophomore year. Now, it’s just Marcus.” 

“Marcus Edward Pike?” You guess correctly, he smiles and nods. You continue, “I know I just vanished after freshman year I had...never mind that. Just, I never forgot about you. You were always such a good friend to me, so kind in what was mostly a very uncomfortable situation for me. Thank you, Marcus.” 

“I want to thank you too, you were a good friend. Always very warm. I appreciated I wasn’t the only awkward one on campus. Everyone seemed so - confident.” 

“Yeah, they did.” You grin, “we even met by being klutzy, bumping into each other, a couple of lost freshmen.” 

“I remember.” You lock eyes again and the warmth between you is sweet, familiar, comforting. Before either of you can speak next, the elevator bell dings, the door opens and more people get on. 

The rest of the tour, Marcus shows you around and fills you in. It’s so easy with him. You don’t feel like you're the new kid on the first day of a job. This would be a good thing you decided, having a familiar face here. 

You talk a little about your lives, on a surface level as the tour goes on much longer than needed. Marcus was taking up a lot of your afternoon, you didn’t mind at all. Your time together was interrupted by your new boss, shifting your day to the more formal part of it all. 

…

Working together is a breeze and you quickly impress your new team with your insight. As the first two weeks pass by, you feel good about taking this job. Things got even better after your third lunch with Marcus. Later that same day, he caught up with you on your way out. He seemed nervous. After some casual conversation, he finally asked you out. You quickly said yes to quell his nervousness. 

The date is perfect. He was perfect.

Toward the end of the date, as you finish your drinks, Marcus leans forward and places a hand over yours. 

“I have a confession. I always liked you. I was just this shy scrawny kid back then. I didn’t know how to ask a girl out. By the time I worked up the courage, you were gone. I had no way to find you, or contact you.”

“I’m sorry,” you feel a mix of relief and regret not reaching out after you left campus. The sadness in his eyes sank your heart to your gut. But, his confession pepped your heart back up all over again. “I should have reached out.” 

“Don’t be, whatever your reasons, you had to leave. Now, here we are again, after all that time. I confess not because I expect anything from you, I just held onto this for so many years. I never got to tell you.” 

“I thought about you, often. And I did like you in college, I liked you a lot. But I was in a bad place. My ex really did a number on me. So when we met, I was closed for business.” you bit down on your lower lip feeling a little anxious, his gentle squeeze of your hand calms you, “But, we're focusing on the now, right. So, let’s just say I would not decline if you asked me out again.” 

His face lights up, “ Well, that’s a wish come true. How’s tomorrow night?” 

“Tomorrow night is perfect. We do have something we have to do.” 

“Yeah, what's that?” 

“We never kissed.” 

“Let me remedy that.” He leans forward, planting the sweetest kiss on your lips.


End file.
